Quizzit:quote/21
(1001) (22/01/2009 - 19:50:45) 19:42 il mio vero nick inizia con una lettera che non c'è nell'alfabeto italiano comunemente accettato19:43 aprilia? *(1002) (24/01/2009 - 21:43:29) <@itised83> <@NoNameGod> trovato un altro telefilm da ridere in inglese che mi piace :)))) <-- come si ride in inglese? <@itised83> ITA bauhauhahuahuahhu ----------> ENG oho oho oho... oh oh è l'ora del tè *(1003) (26/01/2009 - 17:30:51) <@Aprilia> dove si compra la carta da imballaggio? <@Eolo> nella cartodaimballaggioleria *(1004) (26/01/2009 - 19:31:20) ANSA :: italia Sequestrato tratto autostrada A3 (126306940) <@KITTY> quanto vorranno di riscatto? *(1005) (27/01/2009 - 22:20:13) <@GameDale> ANSA :: italia Musica: morto Mino Reitano (127319923) <@itised83> ANSA :: italia Musica: morto Bill Kaulitz. Si suicidano 45 milioni di 13enni (127319923) *(1006) (28/01/2009 - 19:28:24) <@Eolo> ANSA :: internet magnetikaa di fronte alle Nazioni Unite dichiara: " <@magnetikaa> che culo però <@magnetikaa> (io eh). Esplode l'applauso, unico astenuto Putin che telefona al suo cecchino di fiducia. (128313365) *(1007) (30/01/2009 - 19:59:53) 19:58:38 Danielaa abbiamo lo stesso cervello << cioe' usate entrambi quello di Daniela ? *(1008) (05/02/2009 - 19:27:47) Prostitute: Viminale, reati in calo (105325649) <<< era ora che dessero per primi l'esempio *(1009) (05/02/2009 - 23:38:53) ANSA :: italia Gorgonzola, esplode casa disabitata (105328436) <@itised83> ma chi è che si infila nelle case disabitate a fabbricare il formaggio? O_o *(1010) (05/02/2009 - 23:51:14) * Luke_OC ascolta: From yesterday - 30 seconds to mars - * pocket ascolta "nu latitant" - 30 second a marz *(1011) (06/02/2009 - 20:04:06) @^gioconda> bella petoteca......<^nonsense^> la casetta di eolo *(1012) (08/02/2009 - 12:17:13) <@magnetikaa> 12:15 <@GameDale> ANSA :: italia Offensiva frutta nelle scuole <-----------la banana che offende il mandarino? *(1013) (08/02/2009 - 12:25:22) <@NoNameGod> che duello <@Aprilia> no.. non c'è storia <@NoNameGod> si esce un ora prima, Aprilia ? *(1014) (11/02/2009 - 15:43:43) Domanda: Gioco della morra cinese a stampo mafioso <@Eolo> sasso carta cemento *(1015) (14/02/2009 - 12:18:12) <@GameDale> ANSA :: calcio Secco,Cassano?Non ci servono punte (114325745) <@Aprilia> ANSA :: calcio Capelli Secchi,Cassano?No alle doppie punte (114325745) *(1016) (24/02/2009 - 00:14:35) 1° Posto `Off|in3` 1° Posto Eolo con 14 3° Posto `0ff|in3` <- <@`0ff|in3`> Eolo come ci si sente a stare tra due offline? <@Eolo> come un cazzo.... *(1017) (03/03/2009 - 13:36:29) 13:35:05 milanisti? 13:35:11 ... non bestemmiare :°D 13:35:15 chievo? 13:35:18 ogni tento 13:35:19 ogni tento 13:35:20 ... *(1018) (04/03/2009 - 22:01:26) epicheerma La parola non è presente nel mio dizionario pfui Parola accettata nooooooooooooo Hai già partecipato a questa manche *(1019) (05/03/2009 - 14:37:46) <@itised83> perchè Pazuzu non può avere un'alito angelico <@Alitosi> un alito <@Alitosi> gnurant! <@itised83> non è l'apostrofo, è un pixel rotto nel tuo monitor *(1020) (09/03/2009 - 16:00:07) di piercing all'orecchio io orecchio sx in basso e orecchio dx in alto <@anastacia> a me piace negli uomini quello in alto <@Eolo> ah non quello in basso? <@Eolo> cioè ti piacciono le teste di cazzo? *(1021) (09/03/2009 - 18:38:20) ' Chrono256 '(nillapizzi) penetra e appoggia a canestro! <@Chrono256> finally <@KITTY> finalmente Chrono256 è riuscito a penetrare *(1022) (11/03/2009 - 18:52:08) 18:51:42 tu menti sapendo di mentina :° *(1023) (13/03/2009 - 22:05:20) e' morto l'oleandro :°°°°° <@itised83> l'ha ucciso francesca alotta perchè non voleva farsi amare *(1024) (19/03/2009 - 00:17:32) Domanda:' Chi è l'unico monarca al mondo che viene eletto? ' ¤¤¤ SoccerQuiz ¤¤¤ Risposta esatta!!! (Il Papa) ma io sapevo che il papa è l'unico monarca al mondo e basta o lo diventerà presto io conosco l'unico menarca e me lo ricordo pure *(1025) (23/03/2009 - 16:53:10) <@GameDale> ' Pape '''in 70.27 secondi con la parola' spazzolo''' 16:45:49 <@Eolo> il nano mio nemico *(1026) (24/03/2009 - 21:42:58) ANSA :: italia Superenalotto: nessun 6, ne' 5* (124326466) <-- 5*? nuova combinazione? <@Eolo> è il 5* : quando vai a giocarlo l'incaricato si volta e conta fino a 5... se quando si gira ti muovi sei eliminato.. altrimenti vinci un week-end a casa di magnetikaa con ribollita gratis a colazione *(1027) (28/03/2009 - 00:17:48) 00:15:52 * Aldhissla Quit - 00:15:59 * Aldhissla has joined #quizzit - 00:16:13 * Aldhissla Quit - <@anastacia> ah non era tornato per dare la buonanotte ghgh *(1028) (29/03/2009 - 13:45:40) <@dAleCooper> 13:44:00 <@Eolo> è enorme 13:44:19 il mio è piu grande 13:44:43 <@Eolo> dalla foto che ho visto.... sembra più grande quello di mio zio <- sono un po' spaventato. *(1029) (31/03/2009 - 17:56:49) * magnetikaa is now known as lapo_elkan <@lapo_elkan> ora forse tiro.... *(1030) (04/04/2009 - 15:41:01) 15:38 <@itised83> ANSA :: calcio Argentina, Colon in testa (104346558) <--- ma tu guarda che malformazioni vengono fuori... *(1031) (10/04/2009 - 23:28:11) <@GameDale> Domanda:' Nel calcio, fitta serie di tiri contro la porta avversaria (3 parole) ' manchester-inter *(1032) (14/04/2009 - 18:37:38) <@magnetikaa> azz, è entrata una vespa... :// accesa? *(1033) (23/04/2009 - 00:27:34) * Simone618 Ascolta: The Mayan Factor - Warflower <@Aprilia> i got two tickets to peridooon just can't sleeeeep <@anastacia> ho capito che vai a letto... ma che fai prima? <@anastacia> prendi il peridon? *(1034) (07/05/2009 - 12:59:57) <@dAleCooper> 12:50:10 <@GameDale> ANSA :: calcio Divorzio Maniche-Atletico Madrid (107360267) <- quindi giocheranno in canotta? *(1035) (09/05/2009 - 00:16:23) Scivolopro: 00:14:43 spegnuto 00:14:43 La parola non è presente nel mio dizionario *(1036) (12/05/2009 - 00:23:07) -Chertan:#quizzit- Benvenuti su #quizzit ! Non abbandonate il chan per le battute di NoNameGod. *(1037) (12/05/2009 - 15:20:52) <@Eolo> ANSA :: mondo Mianmar: San Suu Kyi sta meglio (112380363) <--- il tuo santo protettore Chertan...... sei contento??? *(1038) (16/05/2009 - 12:02:32) <@magnetikaa> so sfigata proprio <@dAleCooper> E come ti riproduci? *(1039) (16/05/2009 - 12:03:27) <@dAleCooper> Chi dice NoNameGod dice banno *(1040) (18/05/2009 - 16:47:50) <@Aprilia> ho la tastiera piena di peli.. mannaggia al gatto e al caldo -_- ho la tastiera piena di peli.. mannaggia alla masturbazione e a youporn *(1041) (19/05/2009 - 16:33:50) <@magnetikaa> chertan... non puoi fare solo giochi di culo... su *(1042) (23/05/2009 - 20:57:43) ¤¤¤ Il vincitore dopo''' 12 manche è yunetta ¤¤¤ 1° Posto yunetta con 70 fiches *(1043) (24/05/2009 - 16:23:22) <@itised83> ANSA ''':: italia Padre Noemi annuncia querele (124345057) <--- ora pure le donne quindi possono farsi pretesse? *(1044) (27/05/2009 - 01:14:41) <`Off|in3`> un tempo io e eolo vivevamo insieme <`Off|in3`> poi un giorno una chiamata <`Off|in3`> "salve sono il presidente aprilia" <`Off|in3`> e capii subito che sarebbe finita *(1045) (27/05/2009 - 01:44:43) <`Off|in3`> sto pensando <@Aprilia> EVENTO!! sai pensare? <@Eolo> ahahahha bella cazzata *(1046) (31/05/2009 - 22:53:06) ANSA :: mondo (2009-05-31 22:29) EGITTO: GIOVANE CONTADINO SI EVIRA - Issa e' stato soccorso dai parenti - <@Eolo> i genitori una volta scoperto il gesto.... cosa gli avranno detto? Oh-Issa..... *(1047) (31/05/2009 - 23:34:08) <@dAleCooper> Chi si sveglia alle 5? <@anastacia> cioè... io e i miei ragazzi, dale ghgh <@anastacia> sennò sembra che viene anche dale con noi a farsi tirare il sangue gh <@dAleCooper> Perchè sprecate il sangue così? <@dAleCooper> Per fare a gavettoni di sangue *(1048) (31/05/2009 - 23:43:10) <@dAleCooper> 23:42:10 ma io vi vedo tutti caduti <- come disse eolo ai capelli *(1049) (02/06/2009 - 22:16:35) <@MarbleMadness> <@anastacia> si si io ci sto! <--- lo immaginavo... avrebbe dato la stessa risposta anche alle seguenti domande: 1) daiiii andiamo a Villa Certosa per uccidere il Papi; 2) Daiiii facciamo una gara a chi mangia più lasagne; 3) Daiiii uccidiamo NoNameGod; 4) Daiiiii facciamoci una cannaaaaa; 5) versione "sì sì io ci stavoooo" Dai daiiii, chi era già nato nel 1324? *(1050) (05/06/2009 - 11:48:15) <@GameDale> Aforisma: Recitare è un piacevole lavoro per bambini: pretendi di essere qualcun altro vendendo te stessa a Papi. (Noemi Letizia)